Snape's Secret
by thehiddenpaw
Summary: new students? In the middle of a school year? That can't be right, can it?
1. Rumours

Hogwarts newest members

The great hall was once again over flowing with students. However this particular day was to be different.

There was a rumour that had quickly been spread round all the houses that there was to be four new students joining, however not many people believed this rumour as the only new people that ever came to Hogwarts were when you first joined. All the students chatted excitedly about whether or not there was to be new students.

"What do you think Harry?" Hermione asked smiling across at Harry who was quietly reading the Daily Prophet.  
"I doubt it's going to happen" he said continuing to read.

"I agree with you there mate" Ron nodded at him. "What do you think then?" he asked turning to Hermione.

"I agree. it's totally unheard of" Hermione said shaking her head.

"SILENCE" Dumbledore suddenly roared over the hundreds of voices.

Everyone went quiet.

"We have a change of events this evening" Dumbledore said softly.

All the students exchanged excited glances.

"We have four new students joining today. And I want all of you to welcome them with the true Hogwarts spirit" Dumbledore beamed.

Flitch ran or rather half ran half hobbled up the middle of the four tables. A few snickers could be heard when Flitch went past some students. He ignored them and ran up towards Dumbledore, then Dumbledore gave a nod and replied then Flitch also nodded and went trudging back from where he just came.

Flitch flung open the huge doors to the great hall and there stood three girls. Everyone was starring at them as if they were aliens. The first girl to lead the way up to the teachers table was the tallest of the girls, her expression was filled with concentration and she was almost marching. Her short brown hair hung down to her shoulders and her block fringe hung round the top of her blue eyes. Closely followed by the smallest girl, her blonde side fringe was slightly static as she almost ran to catch up with the first girl. The third girl however was still by the great hall entrance she was shouting at someone, or something. She had mousey brown hair, and appeared shy. She then sighed exasperated then mouthed what looked like sorry to everyone then ran off back down the corridor.

The two girls stopped a few inches away from Dumbledore.

"Welcome to Hogwarts girls" Dumbledore smiled down at them. "It is truly a pleasure to have you join us. If you don't mind me asking though, where are the other two girls?"

The two new girls shot a look at each other then the taller one spoke.

"I'm afraid we lost track of where they went, sir"

"I see, well if you wouldn't-"Dumbledore was cut short because a terrifying scream could be heard and it was quickly getting nearer.

The third girl was pink in the face and breathing very heavily as she staggered into the great hall.

She then realised where she was and she ran a hand through her short brown hair and smoothed her Hogwarts robe down and she walked calmly to where the other two girls stood. She coughed then did nothing.

A few moments later a laugh could be heard, then a voice.

"I SAID GET BACK HERE!"

Another girl skidded into view. She had long jet black hair that swept across her jade coloured eyes, her robe was hanging across her back sideways. She grinned widely and then ran up to the other girls.

Flitwick then marched furiously down to the front. All four girls turned to look at the small angry man, the black haired girl snorted and her eyes were glittering with water, most likely from laughter.

"You're a disgrace! No wonder your school threw you out. Absolute disgrace" the small man was shouting.

"Professor, can this please wait till later?" Dumbledore asked the man calmly.

"Sorry professor I didn't mean to make a scene like this" he said now calmer.

Dumbledore nodded and Flitwick silently took his place at his seat on the long table where the teachers sat.

A stool was then placed in the centre of the front of the hall. And Professor Mcgonagall stood to the side clutching the sorting hat. She then began to call the names aloud.

"Sophie Higgins" she called. The blonde bit her lip turned to look at the mousey brown haired girl stood to her left and then went to sit on the stool.

She was sat there for awhile before the sorting hat finally spoke.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat yelled. A loud cheer from Hufflepuff was heard and she went to take her place on her house table.

"Amy Powell" Professor Mcgonagall said holding the hat out again. The mousey haired girl stood up nervously and took the hat.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat roared after a few seconds.

Then as expected Ravenclaw cheered.

"Next, Emily Snape" Professor Mcgonagall said rather awkwardly.

A gasp was let out from almost every student.

Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at each other with their mouths open.

"She can't be a relation to Snape, can she?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Well how many other Snape's are there Ronald? Honestly" Hermione sighed.

"She's got to be sorted into Slytherin then surely?" Harry whispered.

"Gotta be" Ron frowned confused.

The taller girl was sat on the stool already and the hat had been placed on her head for awhile now.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat then suddenly yelled.

A slightly delayed clap came from the Gryffindor table. The girl took her place next to Ron and then turned to face the front where now only one girl was left.

"And finally Rachel Snape" Professor Mcgonagall said, she sounded twice as nervous as last the name she had called.

The jet black haired girl sat confidently on the small stool. The hat hadn't even touched her head when the hat shouted

"SLYTHERIN" a sharp and loud Wooing and clapping came from Slytherin.

As Rachel took her seat she smiled and then turned to face Emily who was looking over at her from the Gryffindor table.

Emily frowned disapprovingly over at Rachel.

"And now, time to eat" Dumbledore smiled and clapped his hands. Suddenly plates of magnificent food appeared in front of them.

At the Gryffindor table Hermione was quizzing Emily.

"So Emily isn't it? Pleasure to meet you, I'm Hermione and this is Ron and Harry" Hermione said "I couldn't help but here your surname was Snape, are you-?" Hermione was sharply interrupted by Emily.

"It isn't really any of your business but yes, Snape is my father and Rachel who was sorted into Slytherin is my twin sister"

"Oh I see" Hermione replied rather hurt by Emily's snappy tone.

"So, how come you moved to Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"Well, we got kicked out" Emily said with a slight twinge of disappointment

"Oh gosh, that's awful" Hermione said now feeling rather guilty.

"I didn't want to leave" Emily replied slowly "It's just...my sister. You see even though we are twins we couldn't be more opposite. She was getting into trouble all the time, and she did...what I can only describe has some horrific things"

They ate in silence for a moment when Emily spoke again.

"What's everyone like here then?"

"Well" Harry said "I thought you would already know seeing as Snape is your father"

"He doesn't talk about his work to us. He spends most of the time making sure Rachel doesn't get into trouble and when he isn't doing that he's doing some errand for someone" she sighed sadly.

"Oh" was all that could Harry could reply.

"So, who are the other two girls then?" Ron asked.

"Amy and Sophie are cousins. Their related to a Professor Mcgonagall, apparently she works here"

Emily said taking a bite of chicken.

"Wow so all of you are in some way related to a teacher here then?" Hermione said " I didn't even realise Snape was married let alone had children"

Suddenly the atmosphere turned cold. Emily's blue eyes suddenly turned ice cold. She then got up and stormed away.

As she did this everyone turned to watch her leave. Then Rachel , taking notice that her twin was suddenly walking out for some odd reason, got up and left her place next to Draco Malfoy and a girl called Rosie and quickly followed her out the door, closely followed by Amy and Sophie.

As soon as the four girls had stepped out into the corridor and were far out of sight, the hall began to buzz about the four new girls. But none of them realised just how powerful and dangerous all four girls were, especially when they were together.


	2. Enemies

The girls scurried down the corridor after Emily. Emily was perched on the edge of the statue of a tall wizard with his wand over his head.

"What the hell happened?" Rachel asked shocked.

Emily sniffed then said,

"This girl called Hermione was talking about our mum"

Rachel's jaw tightened at the word mum. She frowned and crossed her arms.

"What the hell was she talking about our mum for" Rachel demanded.

"She said she didn't realise that dad had a family basically" Emily practically whispered.

"What's it gotta do with her anyway? Nosey cow" Rachel snarled.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the corridor. All four girls turned to see who was making the noise.

A tall man with black hair and was wearing a long black robe was walking towards them.

"What happened back there?" the man asked to no one in particular.

This caused Emily to break down in floods of tears.

Rachel looked at him with a blank expression.

"Well?" the man repeated.

Sophie and Amy looked at one twin, then the other before Sophie decided she had better step in.

"Urm, well sir you see Emily is upset because someone said something that upset her" Sophie said looking rather dimly up at the tall man.

"Well I guessed that you silly girl" the man snapped.

"It's nothing dad. I'm fine, ok?" Emily said wiping her tears away with the back of her robe.

"It's sir in school, I've explained this" Snape said in an exasperated tone.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I just wanted to say well done for getting into Slytherin" Snape smirked at Rachel

"Fine don't say well done to me then" Emily said crossly.

"Well i'm disappointed you weren't sorted into Slytherin" Snape said to Emily still with a huge smirk across his face.

Emily looked saddened by his words, but then Snape said,

"I mean I get to only pick on one of you now" at this commented Rachel glared at Snape and then turned to her twin who was now smiling.

Then Professor Mcgonagall interrupted,

"Get a shift on ladies people will be leaving the Hall in just a few minutes" Then she spotted Sophie and Amy.

"Amy, Sophie, well done for getting into Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw" she smiled at them.

"Thanks" they both replied in unison.

Suddenly the Great Hall doors were flung open and herds of students piled out.

"We'll be off then" Amy said hurriedly not wanting to get crushed by what seemed like millions of students.

The girls were headed up to their separate common rooms when Hermione called Emily's name.

"EMILY!" Hermione shouted down the corridor.

Emily tensed at her name being called but continued to carry on walking.

"EMILY!" Hermione repeated.

"Wait a second" Rachel said randomly stopping "That's that girl calling you isn't it?"

Emily paused then decided the best thing to do was to probably lie considering her twin could get very aggressive.

"No" Emily replied a bit too quickly.

Rachel raised her eyebrow as a smile crept up her face.

"Right" Rachel smirked, turning on her heels and heading back down the corridor.

"Rachel, don't" Amy and Emily yelled in chorus.

Rachel ignored their warning and decided to pick up the pace.

Emily, Sophie and Amy exchanged worried looks then raced off after the determined young girl.

"OI, you" Rachel snapped giving Hermione a shove.

"What do you think you're playing at?" Ron said angrily

"You mean what does SHE think she's playing at" Rachel hissed at Ron but her fierce green eyes remained glaring at Hermione who was petrified of the Slytherin girl.

"You'll pay for making my sister upset" Rachel growled under her breath.

Hermione was now corned, Rachel raised her arm back ready to hit. A crowd had formed around the group.

Harry, Ron, Emily and Sophie were all trying to get Rachel away from Hermione but Rachel's anger overpowered them this time, and Rachel's hand smacked into the side of Hermione's face, at this point Amy was chanting 'FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT' to which Emily elbowed her in the hip. All of a sudden blood streamed down Hermione's face as she sniffled and then started to cry. At this point Ron was fuming and was trying to hit Rachel. Rachel however realised at that point how many eyes were watching her and she decided for once she should listen to her twin and leave Hermione alone. However Sophie had noticed a group of what she guessed were teachers heading their away.

"RACHEL" Sophie yelled to Rachel.

Rachel spun round when spotted the panic in Sophie's voice.

"Quickly this way" Amy said pulling Rachel and Sophie's arms.

Emily was panicking and with one last quick look at the teachers which were almost near enough to touch. She sprinted after the other three girls.


	3. A Ghostly Encounter

(This chapter is written for Amy, I know its short but the fourth chapter will be longer)

The girls, being new had absolutely no idea where on earth they were going.

"What way do we go now?" Sophie asked flustered.

"How do we know?" Emily replied frustrated.

"Let's just go this way" Amy said turning left to go down the darker corridor of the two.

"Why is it always the darkest corridor that people choose in this type of situation" Emily sighed but followed Amy anyway.

The four girls, in their panic forgot that paintings could move and could travel from frame to frame. That they didn't realise that a message had been sent out to search for them. The word quickly went round that the girls had been spotted on the 2th floor, down the 5th corridor, and immediately the teachers headed to the 2nd floor.

"In here" Rachel said slamming the nearest door open.

All of a sudden a moan was heard.

"A bathroom?" Sophie said confused.

"What the hell was that moan?" Amy asked worriedly looking around her.

"Wands at the ready, just in case" Emily ordered.

Out from the third cubicle came a ghost, her dark hair was in bunches, her glasses were perfectly rounded and she was moaning really, really loudly.

"Stop that racket, geez" Rachel yelled putting her hands over her ears.

"Why are you in here? Come to bully me have you" the girl whined.

"What, no of course not" Emily said shocked.

"Good" the ghost said suddenly appearing in front of Emily's face. She jumped at the closeness and then said,

"I think maybe we should go" Emily said backing towards the door.

"No this looks a good place to hide" Sophie said looking round and taking note of the dusty surroundings which probably meant no one ever came in there.

"Hide?" the ghost twisted round in a second so she was facing Sophie "Hiding from what?" she asked raising her eyebrow up.

"Well you see-"Sophie began to say.

"NO Soph, don't tell her anything we. We don't know her" Rachel said coming to stand by Sophie.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Myrtle yelled into Rachel's face. "ME? YOU CAN'T TRUST ME? AT LEAST I'M NOT A SLYTHERIN"

Rachel's features were glowing red with anger.

"You'll pay for that" Rachel said fiercely as she tightened her grip on her wand.

"Rach, NO!" Emily said making a grab for her wand.

Rachel suddenly turned towards the toilet cubical.

"Acihovio" Rachel yelled.

A mighty roar was heard coming from the cubical Rachel had aimed at.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Myrtle screamed in panic and anger.

Rachel laughed as suddenly the ghost was hurtling towards the toilet, and then with a 'pop' Myrtle had been sucked down the toilet.

"RACHEL what the hell was that?" Amy asked gawping at Rachel.

"I turned the toilet into a sort of vacuum and it happened to suck her in" Rachel said sounding very pleased with herself.

"Rach do something before we get in serious trouble!" Sophie said pushing Rachel towards the toilet.

"Your all already in serious trouble" An angry voice said from the doorway

The four girls stiffened at the voice and slowly turned round to come face to face with a group of angry teachers.


	4. Secrets

(This chapter is written for Emily)

*Four days after the vacuum incident*

"Em, pass us that cloth thing will you" Amy sighed.

Emily chucked the tattered rag across to the desk where Amy was dusting.

"Urgh, I'm so bored" Rachel moaned. Her feet were dangling over the end of a student desk. She was doodling on a scrap piece paper when suddenly a hand appeared in front of her face and grabbed her quill from her hands.

"Stop that and help us. It's your fault we're in this mess anyway" Emily huffed angrily pushing Rachel's feet from off the table.

"Fine" Rachel sighed rolling her eyes.

She grabbed a spare rag from a cupboard at the back of the classroom and began to help Sophie scrub the damp windows.

"It smells like dead cats in here" Sophie commented wrinkling her nose up at the smell.

"I wouldn't be surprised if there was" Amy said coughing slightly "Why are we cleaning the dungeons anyway?"

"Oh Rach, did Myrtle escape from the toilet in the end?" Sophie interrupted.

"Yeah, unfortunately" Rachel groaned "Dumbledore made me go and clean all the toilets out, and while I was doing it what did I get? Moaning"

"Unlucky" Amy laughed.

"Shut up" Rachel said throwing her doodle from earlier across at Amy. Her aim was better than expected and it hit her right in the face.

"Thanks for that" Amy sighed then smiled.

She was about to pick up the paper to throw it back at Rachel when something caught her eye.

"Rach?..." Amy said frowning, unfolding the paper. "Did you write this?"

"Write what?" Rachel asked walking over to Amy.

Amy handed the note to Rachel. It read,

"Dragon

Meet after dark, tonight, around 9pm. meet by the statue of the old witch on the 1st floor and don't get caught this time."

"Amy" Rachel said looking at her with a sparkle in her eye "Why the hell would I write that"

"I don't know, you can be quite weird sometimes" she smirked

"Hey Em" Rachel called to her twin who was now helping Sophie down from a ladder as she was too short to reach the top window.

"What?" Emily replied.

"Take a look at this" Rachel said throwing the note across the room.

After Emily has read the note she frowned and then threw it back to Rachel.

"What about it?" Emily asked.

"Don't you think that's a bit weird?" Amy asked.

"Well, yes and no" Emily replied. "I mean that could be perfectly normal"

"I want to know who this 'Dragon' is" Rachel said inspecting the note again

"Me too" Amy nodded in agreement.

"That not could be days old" Emily said.

"But it might not be" Rachel smiled.

"Well feel free to waste your evening on something that stupid" Emily said raising her eyebrow and then yawning "But if you are going to check this out, it's already 8:30 so I would get moving"

"Fine" Rachel snapped, annoyed her twin didn't share her enthusiasm of finding out whom this 'Dragon' was "Anyone else coming with me?"

"I will" Amy chirped.

"I'll give it a miss if you don't mind guys" Sophie said giving a slight yawn. Her eyes were bloodshot from cleaning and endless long nights.

"Count me out as well" Emily added. "I'm too tired to go chasing around the castle"

"Your loss" Rachel said pressing her lips together and shaking her head.

"My loss indeed" Emily said putting the bucket back into the cupboard and heading out the door, Sophie following behind.

"Night guys let me know if you find anything out" Sophie called back to Amy and Rachel.

"Will do" Amy called back.

"Right now to find out who this is" Rachel said shaking the note in Amy's face and then walking out the door.

The first corridor was darker than usual as there weren't as many torches lit. Rachel and Amy had got to the statue about 8:55 which was dangerously close to the time that this Dragon person was meeting this other person. But luck was on their side as they crept behind a statue a reasonable way away from the witch statue but close enough hopefully to hear.

It was approaching 9:15 and Amy was growing impatient.

"Rach I'm so tired, and I don't think these people are coming" Amy grumbled tiredly as she slammed her head on the back of the statue.

"Amy! Do you hear that! Listen" Rachel whispered hurriedly giving her a nudge to be quiet.

"Why have you called me here again? This is the fourth time this week" an unfamiliar voice said aggravation growing in his voice.

"Because" The other voice hissed "it's an important task Draco" another voice replied.

Rachel's eyes widened as the second voice spoke. Amy noticed Rachel's expression and frowned at her confused.

"I recognize that voice" Rachel whispered to Amy.

"Really? Where from?" Amy whispered back.

"I'm not quite sure, let's carrying on listening; it might come back to me"

The conversation between the two wizards had moved on slightly and Rachel and Amy were struggling to make sense of the conversation.

"What progress have you made?" the second voice asked again. It was a males voice and it was unpleasant voice, it was silky and slimly and gave the impression the wizard to whom it belonged to was also unpleasant.

"I've got some information" a slight shuffling could be heard when the second voice interrupted "Not here. Is there anywhere more private we could go to?"

"This way" the first voice answered. His voice was soft and sounded younger but more determined.

The voices were almost out of hearing distance.

"Let's follow them" Rachel said creeping out from behind the statue. Amy followed, but slowly.

The two wizards had disappeared from view but Rachel and Amy managed to keep a steady pace behind them.

They entered a classroom which was nearly almost locked.

"What now?" Amy asked looking up at Rachel her expression a mixture of happiness and worry.

"Listen at the door is our only choice but if you hear anything, from the room or the corridor we have to go straight away.

"Ok" Amy replied.

With their ears pressed eagerly to the door they listened.

"Does anybody know?" the silky voice asked.

"No" the softer voice replied straight away.

"Good. Now I won't keep you long, I know how people love to snoop around. But I need to be updated. Now, about Snape, is he in or out?"

"He's in" the younger voice replied.

"Good that's what we like to hear" the silky voice replied. "What have you-"

That's all the Amy and Rachel could hear before they were disrupted by a hand on each of their shoulders.

Amy squealed uncontrollably as a huge hand magically appeared.

Rachel however merely jumped then turned to see who the hand belonged to.

The man looked extremely rough and person not to be messed with. He had small piggy grey eyes and balding grey hair and a rather large waist.

"What do you two think you're doing round here at this time" he huffed. His breath sprayed Amy and Rachel and the stench was vile.

"We could ask you the same thing" Rachel snapped.

"Oi, don't talks to me like that. You little brat" the man replied with a slight lisp.

"Let go of me" Rachel said crossly trying to shake the man's hand away.

The man ignored Rachel's plea and opened the door in front of him.

Amy and Rachel inhaled heavily as the door was flung open.

"These two ours?" the man asked.

"No, haven't seen-"the silky voice began then stopped as his eyes flashed across from Amy to Rachel.

"Wait" he said raising a hand to the man that was gripping the two girls.

"Rachel Snape" the man laughed. His floppy brown hair covered his eyes, as he stood up the girls realised he was tall and lanky and had a very annoying look about him.

However when the girls turned their glance to the other man, they realised it wasn't a man at all, but a boy. A boy they realised to be Draco Malfoy.

He avoided eye contact and looked almost embarrassed as his glance turned to the floor.

"You don't know me" The lanky man grinned as he scratched the stubble around his jaw "but I know your father, I'm sure he's mentioned me?"

Rachel's facial expression was enough evidence that she had no clue who the hell he was.

"I guess not" the man's face turned cold and his piercing eyes glared at Rachel.

Suddenly the door was slammed open.

"Let. Go. Of my sister and Amy, NOW!" Emily stood at the door armed raised wand in hand.

Sophie also appeared at the door.

"I said Let them go" Emily repeated taking a step forward.

"Well if it isn't the other half" the floppy haired man laughed. "You really don't have a clue who I am do you?"

Emily and Rachel exchanged confused looks.

"I'm your uncle" he smirked. "Now remove their wands"

The fatter man snatched Sophie's wand and then walked over to Emily who was wrestling with the man over the wand. But the man won and her wand was also removed.

"What will we do with them now?" the man with the lisp asked.

"Take them with us, it's the only choice we have"

The girls looked like they were going to throw up as the two men and Draco escorted down the corridor and out of the comfort of Hogwarts and into the harsh cold winds of the world outside


	5. Apparating

(I apologize for the spelling mistakes in the previous chapter I wrote it at 2 in the morning D: I'm writing this in a free at the moment so I apologize now if it seems rushed)

The girls, now with no wands, were scared, cold and had no idea what was going on or where they were being taken too.

"What do we do with them now?" the stout man asked. His lips curled as he gave Emily and Rachel a hard shove for no reason at all.

"I said we will take them with us and that is what I plan to do" the lanky man replied fiercely.

"But we arrived on brooms; we can't take one each if there are four of um, because there are only three of us" the fat man thought aloud.

"I can count and I'm fully aware of the situation" the husky voice replied angrily. A loud huff came from the man that was roughly holding Emily and Rachel. However the other man decided to ignore it. "The only solution is that we apparate, and we carry the brooms"

"We're too young to apparate" Amy said looking up at the greasy haired that was holding her.

"Well your friend Malfoy can apparate perfectly fine" the man said gruffly, spiting into Amy's face.

"You're vile!" Amy proclaimed angrily shouting up at the man.

Draco flinched at the sound of his name and then turned away to face the grubby grey wall.

The man that claimed to be Rachel and Emily's uncle suddenly whacked Amy hard round the face. His large hand print shone against Amy's small pale face.

"Do they not teach you lot any manners at this place" he scowled as threw back a hand and gestured towards the tall outline of Hogwarts.

A bitter silence surrounded the ice cold wind. A howl was heard in the distance as the full moon loomed over Hogwarts.

"We have to move, NOW!" the tall man said hurriedly hearing movement coming from within the castle.

As quick as a flash the seven of them were gone, just as the doors of the castle were flung open.

After a few seconds that passed by like years were finally over the four girls fell to the hard ground.

The men however landed on there feet.

"Get up! … Now!" the tall man yelled yanking the nearest girl, which happened to be Sophie to her feet.

"Seriously" Sophie yelled "Who the hell are you? What were you even doing in Hogwarts?"

"Questions, questions, always too many flaming questions" the man muttered.

"We want answers. Now" Rachel said from across the small alley way they had clumsily fallen into.

"Later" The fat man hissed at her. "Now we move"

The men led the girls from the alley and walked down endless alleys, turned around endless corners and led passed many what appeared to be muggle houses. But after a few hours they were in the countryside.

The girls were tired from travelling and Amy nearly collapsed as they finally came to a stop. They stopped in front of two huge iron gates with two massive 'M's on. The two older men muttered a spell under their breath and the gates began to open slowly.

There stood a grey, magnificent manor house. Two of the four girls gasped at the sight.

Emily and Rachel turned to look at each other. Emily's eyes widened in fear as the memory of this manor suddenly came flooding back to her.

(I know this is short but I will be writing the next chapter soon I've just ran out of time at the moment. I will update very soon!)


	6. Flashback

*Flash back* (IMPORTANT- I've had to make some changes from the original book to make this story work, so please bear with me)

They had been torn away from their beds, a rush of movement and arms firmly gripped the two small girl's waists.

Suddenly they were standing in front of iron gates. Two giant hedges stood tall at the sides of the path that led down to a huge manor house.

Two girls stood there, waiting...

One of the children was small, with jet black hair that had been dragged back into pigtails. She wore a small red robe; one hand clutched the robe and pulled it around her. Her other hand was holding an adult female's hand.

The female had bright ginger hair, it fell elegantly down her all black robe. Her facial expression was one of worry as she gripped the small girl's hand. She looked down to her right where another small girl stood she had lighter hair that hung down to her shoulders she was wearing a red robe also; she hid under the tall female's robe as she peeped out to the side nervously.

The gates slowly opened. But the woman hesitated to enter. Instead she knelt down and held the two young girls hands.

"Listen to me girls ok" she said looking between them "I want you to know that whatever happens I will always love you. And whatever I or your father says, you do, straight away. Understood?"

The girls nodded in unison. The female gave a small nod and a worried smile.

Taking the small girls hands, she headed towards the manor door.

Inside the manor was dark, grey and all around unpleasant. They stepped into a room with a long table that took up most of the space which was placed in the center.

A tall greasy haired man came to greet them.

"Lily, thank goodness" he said giving a sigh of relief and hugging the woman "I see you had to bring the children then" his black piercing eyes were now that of worry as he looked down at the small children.

"I'm afraid so" Lily replied, her eyes brimmed with water.

"Nothing will happen to them, or you. I promise" the man said sternly.

Lily just smiled and put her arms protectively around the two girls.

Suddenly the room was filled with black smoke.

The table was now almost full. As figures wearing black masks and hats sat filling the seats.

"Girls go into the other room, now" Lily whispered to them not taking her eyes off the table.

The girls looked up at their mother with big eyes and then turned and headed into the next room.

Lily and the other man went to take a place at the end of a table.

"The dark lord is coming" a short fat man announced as he entered the room.

Nobody moved, nobody spoke as a tall man wearing the same black hat and same mask and robes as the other people sat at the table.

He took a seat at the top of the table.

"We all know why we are here" the man that has just entered spoke "We have an issue that involves one or two of us sitting around this table"

Everyone then turned to face Lily.

"Did you bring them with you? Like I asked?" the man asked from under his hood.

"Yes" Lily answered staring at the table.

"Well done" the man said nastily as he got up and stood behind Lily's chair "Where are they"

"In the other room" Lily winced.

The man drifted and entered the next room, where the two girls were huddled together. He grabbed the nearest one to him which was the girl with the lighter brown hair up.

He starred at her as she struggled under his grip.

"NO" he shouted throwing the girl back in the corner.

He then grabbed the other girl. She didn't move under his grip, she did a slight snarl then she also was thrown back in the corner.

"NO! NO!" The man yelled.

Lily had appeared at the door. She remained still, her eyes r child!" firmly fixed on the two girls.

The man pushed Lily into the main room and slammed the door the two girls were in.

"You tell me now where the other child is. The boy" the man yelled again this time yanking Lily's hair back.

Lily remained silent.

"Fine, play this the hard way" the man said into her ear letting go of her hair. "I'll give you an hour in which to get the other child"

Lily squeezed her eyes tightly together.

"I'm giving you a chance here. It may only because Severus is one of my most loyal followers. But I'm still giving you a chance. NOW GO"

Lily and Severus got up and headed for the room the children were in.

"Severus, I said Lily could go not you or your children" the man spoke gruffly

"Sorry...my Lord" Severus said turning around to face the man.

Lily was trying to usher the two children out of the door.

"NO! The children stay..." the man spoke.

"No" Lily cried.

"How dare you argue with me" the man yelled

"Lily, leave the children with me, they'll be fine" Severus said firmly.

Lily gave a slight nod and ran out the room.

"Now we will wait until she returns. Wormtail count down an hour" the man said.

"Yes, my Lord" Wormtail bowed slightly and walked out of the room. A few seconds later he returned with a sand timer.

The next hour went by extremely slowly. All that was heard was the almost silent sound of the sand slipping away.

The last drop of sand landed and Lily had not returned.

"Time is up" the man said standing up. "I will return shortly"

As the man apparated heads turned to Severus. But as soon as the man had gone he came back.

"Shame she didn't listen. Such a waste..." the man laughed.

"What have you done to her" Severus demanded.

The man laughed again.

"The best thing you can do now is to go home. And take them with you" the man said making a shooing motion towards the two girls who were now stood in corner of the room huddled together.

Severus stared at the man for a few seconds then walked over and picked up the two girls and walked out the room.

The two girls exchanged confused expressions from behind their fathers back and took one last look at the room. And then they were gone.

When the two girls and Severus returned home, there was nothing but silence. Severus left the room and he was gone for an hour. When he returned his face was pale and his breathing was uneven.

"Where did mummy go?" the girls said in unison looking up at Severus with big eyes.

Severus looked down at the two girls and paused for awhile. Choosing his words carefully he said,

"She's gone" and he swiftly left the room.

The two girls looked at each other and began to cry.


	7. Prisoners

(Written for Sophie)

The manor hadn't changed much from what Emily and Rachel could vaguely remember. Emily flinched when they were taken into the big room with the table. Rachel hissed and closed her eyes as she strained to break free of the grip her supposed uncle had on her. When the four girls where finally let go the man said,

"I don't want know funny business. Understood?" he asked his eyebrows twitching. When none of the girls replied he spoke again. "Now you listen ere alright. I'm gonna give ya a bit of friendly advice. You do what ya told when ya told, no questions asked and no trying to runaway. Cause let me tell you, we'll find ya again"

Sophie gulped, Amy blinked, Rachel snarled and Emily sighed. But all of them were starring at the bright blonde haired man that had just apparated into the room.

"Well, well" the man said "I do believe it's the Snape children and their friends"

"Bloody hell Lucius" the man with the lisp said as he jumped slightly. "Gave me a fright"

"My apologises, Fitcher. I didn't mean to startle you" Lucius said looking down at the shorter man "Might I also ask, why these...children are in my house?"

"Ya see Lucius, we found um snoopin round the castle and I caught these two spying on us" he explained giving Amy and Rachel a shove when he said their names.

"We weren't snooping" Rachel said angrily.

Lucius wacked his walking stick roughly on Rachel's shoulder.

"I would advise you not to go answering back in my home" Lucius snapped at her.

Rachel just put a hand on her shoulder and frowned at him.

"I think you should take these four, away for awhile. It's quite clear they need to learn some manners. Don't you think, Duggery?" Lucius smiled nastily.

"Right ya our" Duggery said grabbing hold of Emily and Sophie.

"Draco, help escort the other two" Lucius ordered.

"Yes father" Draco muttered under his breath, taking hold of Rachel and Amy.

Nothing was said as the group were walking.

They were taken down some steep stairs and pushed into what can only be described as a big, damp room with a bar door being the only escape.

"Have fun tryin to get out ere" Duggery laughed.

Draco was already heading back up the stairs when Duggery slammed shut the bar door and trooped off after Draco.

There was silence for the first few minutes as the girls looked round curiously.

The silence was broken when Sophie started to cry softly in the corner.

"Soph" Emily went to go and comfort her.

Emily desperately racked her brain to think of something comforting to say that wasn't going to give her false hope. But she couldn't think of anything so resorted into giving her a bear hug instead.

"It's going to be ok" Rachel said firmly from across the other end of the room.

"You can't be sure of that though" Emily said squinting in the darkness to try and spot where about's her twin was.

"No, I can't be sure. But someone will surely come looking for us soon. I mean when we were captured by these nutter's someone surely would have heard that" Rachel replied.

"But Rach, they would have surely come by now" Amy said sitting by her side.

"Think positive" Emily's voice rang out.

"I'm thinking logically" Amy said firmly.

More moments of silence followed.

"I want to...go...go home" Sophie's croaky voice echoed around the empty dark room.

"I just hate it here, not that I'm scared or anything. It's just I can't tell if its day or night" Emily said.

Rachel could tell that even though Emily was probably the bravest of the group she was still scared.

"Out of all the uncle's we had, we had to be landed with a complete crack head" Rachel said as she banged her head against the cold wall.

"Don't insult him, they might hear" Sophie sniffed.

"Let them bloody hear" Rachel huffed back.

After what to them, felt like hours. Footsteps were heard coming down the steps to where they were scattered around the damp room.

Draco appeared at the door, carrying a tray.

"You lot" he whispered cautiously "I've brought you food"

"You're an evil little prick aren't you" one of the girls said, though Draco couldn't tell who said it.

"It's not my fault" he said starring at the tray.

"Then whose fault is it then?" another girl asked.

Draco didn't reply. He knelt down to put the tray on the floor when suddenly one of the girls had come right up to the barred door.

"How the hell are we supposed to eat that if you put it on the wrong side of the door?"

Draco slowly picked the tray back up and rose to stand up straight. He noticed a Slytherin tie was slung untidily around the girl's neck, only then realizing it was Rachel.

He half smiled gripping the silver metal tray in his slightly sweaty hands.

"Stand away from the door" Draco said.

"I can't exactly runaway with no wand can stupid" Rachel sighed rolling her eyes.

Draco just shook his head and smiled slightly.

Draco pushed open the door and handed Rachel the tray.

"Don't be too kind to us" Rachel said sarcastically as she poked at what looked like four slices of moldy bread.

Draco let a slight chuckle out and then his face turned serious again.

"I'm sorry" he said blinking and quickly went out and shut the door.

He headed back up the stairs, as he did he glanced behind him to see if Rachel was still stood at the door. But she wasn't.


	8. Plans

Plans

The cell was silent like it almost always was now. The four girls had been in the cell of Malfoy Manor for what seemed like years. The girls were all slumped against the back wall never really moving from their places, all of them starring longingly at the barred door.

"How long...do you think we've been in here for?" Amy said folding her arms and letting them collapse in her lap.

"No idea" Sophie sighed croakily.

"It's always night down here..." Emily said shivering.

A cold breeze drifted down through the bars. A few seconds later angry shouts could be heard from above them.

"What the hell was that?" Emily said standing up quickly.

"Shh, listen!" Rachel said walking over to the barred door and pressing her face between the two bars.

The other three girls quickly joined her.

"- What do you think you're playing at?" A hissing voice shouted and then a slamming sound was heard a split second after.

"What do you mean what am I playing at? You three...IDIOTS, decide to kidnap four random children that probably wouldn't have caused any harm against us and then you decide to keep them in a cell here!" this voice the girls hadn't heard before. But it sounded rushed and worried.

"Well... do ya want us to do? Release them-"The voice they recognized as Duggery, was curtly interrupted.

"What a completely idiotic suggestion" the new voice snapped.

"The problem is, what are we to do with them now?" the voice of Lucius said.

"I don't know. But one thing's for sure. They've messed up our plans good 'un proper" Duggery slurred.

"Get rid of them. That's what I say" Fitcher chimed in.

"No...No...I know" Duggery said. "Use 'um"

"Use them?" Lucius repeated sounding slightly confused.

The conversation filtered away as the group moved out of ear shot.

Emily let her head flop forward and bang against the door as Amy slumped to the floor.

"What do they mean... use us?" Sophie asked nervously looking around the small group then began pacing up and down.

"No idea" Amy said looking at the floor.

"We're gonna die down here...aren't we?" Sophie said stopping suddenly, her eyes wide.

"No, we won't" Emily said trying her best to sound confident.

"Rach?" Amy said looking at Rachel her eyebrow raised.

Rachel was muttering under her breath softly as she curled her hand around one of the bars.

"Rachel. Are you ok?" Sophie asked worriedly.

"You're being weirdly quiet. It's freaking me out" Emily said her lip rose worriedly.

Rachel then stopped muttering and turned her head slowly towards the three girls.

"I was just thinking..." Rachel said squinting in concentration.

"About?" Amy asked.

"About, our options" Rachel said re-opening her eyes and looking at her friends frowning slightly.

"What options are they?" Emily asked getting up off the floor.

"Well, we don't know what they want to "use" us for. It's impossible to know what they're doing. We simply don't have enough information to even guess. But whatever it is, it's going to be bad. So therefore our one and only option is getting out of here as soon as possible, because I for one am not going to stand here and wait for a rescue that quite clearly isn't coming. Now, I have some ideas, no there not great ideas, they might not even work. But it's the only thing that might get us out of here"

The realisation had finally hit them. You could see the slight glimmer of hope die in one after the other of the girls.

But now the determination on all four of the girls faces shone as they huddled together to discuss their own plan.


	9. Escape

They decided to begin the plan straight away. In a way it was a childish plan, but somehow they thought that would be more believable that way.

Their plan consisted of one of them, in the end they agreed Amy was the best one to pretend they were in pain. Then hopefully they would hear and with any luck send down Draco and somehow come to some sort of agreement with him.

"Are you ready?" Emily asked Amy who was lying on the floor in position.

"Yep" Amy nodded from the floor.

"Whenever you're ready" Emily said hovering over her.

Sophie was stood opposite Emily while Rachel was by the cell door.

After Amy took a deep breath in she screamed at the top of her voice very loudly. And she rolled from side to side on the floor.

She was screaming for less than 30 seconds when Rachel whispered,

"Someone's coming down the steps"

At this Sophie and Emily were now knelt on the floor trying to look as concerned as possible at Amy who had now brought her knees to her chest and was continuing to scream.

A light was coming down the stairs. Rachel could not yet work out who it was. A few seconds later a tall blonde haired figure came into view. At first Rachel thought it was Lucius, which she really didn't want, but with another double take she realised it was Draco, and he didn't look happy.

"What's going on" he hissed through the bars at Rachel.

"It's Amy" Rachel explained titling her head towards her friend who was still doing a remarkable job at being in pain.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked trying to squint through the darkness to search for the outline of Amy.

"No idea" Rachel shrugged.

"Right, move back so I can open the door" Draco demanded.

Rachel moved back into the darkness as Draco walked in shutting the door firmly behind him.

"Do NOT even think about making a run for it" Draco snapped getting close to Rachel's face.

Rachel scowled and then followed him over to Amy.

Draco hovered the light over Amy whose face was bright red now and she was still screaming.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

At this Amy stopped screaming and sat up.

"You're the problem" she said her face already turning to her normal pale shade.

"Oh, very clever" Draco snarled.

"Listen, we need to talk" Emily said nervously.

"I'm not here to chat" Draco spat, already heading back towards the cell.

"Listen to us now" Rachel snapped.

Draco stopped, and turned around.

"I know what you're going to ask. And the answer is no" he scowled.

Rachel then did something that was in her nature to do.

"Draco" She said softly walking over to him.

He looked confused at Rachel's sudden change of tone.

"I know you don't want to keep us down here. And I understand how much pressure your under. But for once, please do the right thing" Rachel pleaded.

Draco starred at her his eyebrows twitching.

Then as Draco was somewhat stunned. Rachel made a grab for his wand which he was gripping in his hands.

Rachel held the wand to Draco's face.

"Yell and you die" Rachel said sternly.

Draco was now twice as stunned. He stood frozen to the spot.

"Let's go quickly" Rachel said turning to look at Amy, Sophie and Emily.

They nodded rushing out the cell.

Before following her friends Rachel put a quieting spell on Draco and then put a charm on the cell door so he couldn't escape.

"Rach, hurry up" Emily beckoned from the top of the stairs.

Rachel ran up the steps and the four of them were soon creeping quickly out of the manor.

They were outside the manor in less than 5 minutes.

"That was strangely to easy" Sophie panted as they carried on trekking down to the gate of the manor.

"It was" Emily agreed.

"I'm waiting for something really bad to happen right about now" Sophie said as they neared the gate.

They reached the gate and it swung open for them.


	10. The Start of the End

The girls rounded the corner to the right. There in front of them appeared a house-elf. It looked up at them all with big grey eyes.

"Who are you?" Sophie asked eyeing the small creature

"My name is Rootie Miss" she answered

"Well, Rootie...what are you doing here?" Emily questioned the small elf, her purple tea towel hanging off her small frame.

"Rootie is here to help Rachel, Emily and her friends Miss" she said nervously looking at Emily.

"Your here to help, us?" Emily asked.

"Yes miss, but we have to go now before the bad people come" she said taking Emily's hand into her own small hand.

"Everyone join together please" Rootie said.

Once everyone was holding on, Rootie snapped her fingers and they were gone.

They appeared in the familiar surroundings of the dungeons.

"What the, Emily, Rachel? What are you-" the voice stopped in mid sentence.

The girls turned around to face the person talking.

They gasped in surprised as they were face to face with Harry Potter and Severus Snape.

"What...what is going on?" Sophie asked looking between Harry and Snape.

"I'm so confused right now" Rachel added frowning.

"Where did the elf go?" Amy asked looking behind her searching for Rootie.

"Elf?" Snape asked curiously.

"Yeah, the elf that brought us here..." Emily said confused. "I assumed you sent her actually"

"No, I didn't send an elf" Snape replied confused.

"Well then who sent her?" Rachel asked.

"I have no idea" Snape frowned.

"Why did she send us here then?" Emily asked.

"I'm still really confused" Sophie frowned shaking her head as tried to think.

"So, you two weren't expecting us then?" Amy said looking between Harry and Snape bewildered.

"No, actually we were discussing how to rescue you" Harry replied.

"You were taking time" Rachel huffed.

"It was difficult to know where you were, seeing as no one had seen you leave. They were even rumours that you had run away yourselves. But seeing as Mr Malfoy didn't turn up to his lessons the previous day we assumed something must be wrong" Snape snapped.

"How long have we been gone?" Sophie asked.

"About 3 days" Snape said "Now you must explain everything immediately"

Once the girls had explained everything in extreme detail, there was an awkward silence for awhile when Sophie asked,

"Why is Harry here?"

Harry shuffled his feet and looked at the floor when Sophie said his name.

Snape stared at Emily and Rachel.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Rachel asked stepping forward towards her father.

"It's about, your mother" Snape said slowly his eyes flickered when he said the word mother.

"You never talk about her though" Emily said eyeing him as she stood beside her twin.

"Yeah, the other thing you've ever said about her was that she was pretty and brave and that she loved us" Rachel said.

"Let me speak" Snape snapped.

The twins stiffened and remained quiet as they looked up at their father who was looking extremely awkward.

"You're, you're mother's name was Lily..." he said speaking very slowly.

Rachel's eyes darted to Harry.

'No, that can't be...no?' Rachel thought in her head.

"You're mother; she had another child...with another man. And she went on to have a son, a son called Harry" as he spoke his eyes were fixed on his daughters, trying hard to read their expressions.

Emily's head wobbled slightly as she flicked her eyes upon Harry.

Snape reached out towards Emily. Emily took this as an opportunity to hug her normally unsentimental father.

Snape then turned his glance towards his other daughter. Who was shooting daggers at Harry.

Harry avoided the glance and remained staring at the floor.

Snape gave a concerned look at Rachel but she didn't notice.

Snape reached out a reassuring arm out to Rachel who merely glanced at it before turning around and walking out the door and slamming the door with an almighty bang.

Amy glanced round the room, before blinking tightly and rushing out the room after Rachel.

[This is the end of this story now because I'm writing a continuation of this in a new volume, story thing. Thanks for reading till the end [which is technically not the end because I'm writing more, but thanks! And I hope Amy, Sophie and Emily have enjoyed reading it ;D]


End file.
